The Nucleic Acids Sequencing and Synthesis Resource (NASSR) was established in fall of 1986. Since January, 1992, this facility has been supported entirely by the CCSG, charge-back fees, and other cancer center resources. The facility now supports automated DNA Sequencing, DNA synthesis and purification, radioanalytic imaging, and instrumentation for PCR amplification. The Laboratory has continued to maintain a steady throughput of normal, modified, large scale and specialty oligonucleotide synthesis, and the fees continue to be very favorable for Massey Cancer Center users. However, the balance between DNA synthesis and sequence determination has clearly shifted towards sequencing during the past funding period. The Laboratory offers a variety of sequencing services, including plasmid, cosmid, BAC, and PCR fragment sequencing. A new PE/ABD 377 Prism DNA Sequencer is being acquired through the mechanism of an NIH Instrumentation award. This instrument will enhance the throughput of the Nucleic Acids Lab and to extend its capabilities to genetic analysis. This instrumentation will be installed in the of summer of 1998.